Harry, the Doxy that lived
by Zerri
Summary: What if Harry hadn't been born a human? What if he and his family were Doxy's? How would his life have turned out? Follow Harry the doxy in his many adventures. Warnings: Slash at some point, Violence, lots of dead bugs,


**Harry the Doxy that lived**

**Summary: **What if Harry hadn't been born a human? What if he and his family were Doxy's? How would his life have turned out? Follow Harry the doxy in his many adventures.

**Warnings: **Slash at some point, Violence, lots of dead bugs,

**A/N:** So here we are another trial Story. :D Tell me what you all think, will be updated if enough people interested or if I feel like it. :p

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a small family of Doxy's called the Potters, it consisted of a mother by the name of Lily, who had the greenest eyes any doxy family had ever seen. And a father James with hair black as tar. They lived with their 300 children, a good amount since doxy's could lay up to 500 eggs at once. Life was good for the Potter family, the old manor they had taken to calling home hadn't been inhabited by humans for years, but even then Lily and James warned their children right from the time they were eggs to never go near a human, that humans were monstrous creatures with only one thing on their mind, destruction. Many years flew by and the Doxy parents watched as their children all grew into wonderful boisterous teens, all except their youngest, who they had named Harry. He had always been a little smaller and a little weaker then all his siblings, they had no idea why he just was. Of course being smaller and weaker than the rest of his family didn't stop Harry from being just as adventurous as his brothers and sisters. In fact in order to make up for his size he often took on dares his brothers gave him, it was one such dare that saved his life.

It had been a day like any other, Lily and James had woken their brood up for the early morning task of getting food. Once jobs and locations had been assigned to groups everyone took flight, they were all eager to get it over and done with so they could all eat together. One such group landed on the railing of the top floor, it was in this group that little Harry was.

"Hey I dare you all to go fly up into the attic!" Cried James the 2nd the eldest of the doxy siblings.

"No way! It's more then off limits mum and dad said if we go in we'll die! Everyone knows there's killer dust mites up there!" Replied Paul the 124th eldest doxy. The rest of his siblings nodded.

"Aw come on I bet that's just mum and dad making it up so we don't go too far from the nest!" Argued James the 2nd rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you go then?" Spat Margret the 39th eldest doxy.

James the 2nd shrunk in on himself as the eyes of his siblings all turned to him judging.

"Err I don't have to I'm the one that issued the dare!" Shouted James the 2nd.

"I'll go." Said a small voice.

The doxy siblings all swivelled around to look at who had spoken.

"Harry mum and dad would kill us if you got hurt!" Gasped Fruitpip the 278 eldest doxy.

"I won't get hurt I'm not afraid of dust mites!" Yelled Harry sick and tired of all his siblings treating him like we was going to break.

Before any of his brothers and sisters could stop him Harry took off like a flash to where he knew there was a hole in the ceiling he could wriggle through. His siblings watched in horror as they lost sight of Harry. They however never got time to go after their much loved little brother.

Harry had been in the attic a full 30secs before he realised no one was coming after him, while he didn't want anyone to follow him they always did, he peered back down the hole, maybe they were playing?

Screams so loud Harry thought his ears would burst suddenly filled the ear, shirks and howls of his family in pain. Harry wasted no time and wriggled back out the hole and into the hallway, he stopped short at the sight that greeted him, his siblings, his brothers and sisters, all lay dead halfway across the hallway floor, there was blood coming out of their mouths and noses, Harry went to go down but stopped after he realised there was a heavy layer of gas floating below him, gas which was fast rising. With a strangled cry and knowing he could do nothing other than die if he went to help Harry went back into the attic. Once there he franticly darted around looking for a way outside, it wasn't until the gas had half filled the attic that he found a small enough hole on one of the corners that he was able to squeeze out of. Harry wriggled out as fast as he could; as soon as every last leg was free he flopped onto the roof. Several minutes passed with the only sound the little doxy could hear being his own heavy breathing. Then he heard humans!

"There that should take care of any rats, mice, spiders, ants, hell anything that breathes. We'll clean up after the gas disperses and it will be liveable in no time sir, and don't worry the spells designed not to leave the house so the garden is safe."

Poor Harry that was the last time he saw his family.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~ Several years later~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Little Harry rolled over and tried to get comfortable, something which seemed to be entirely out of poor Harry's grasp. He turned over onto his stomach and let out a little whine of pain as he caught one of his wings under a leg. With a little pout he opened bright green eyes and let lose a small yawn, causing both rows of his very sharp and very venomous teeth to be seen. Harry used both sets of his arms to push himself upright until he was standing on all four legs. He had given up on trying to get any more sleep, the uncomfortable bed combined with the snoring for all the Dursly doxy's was driving him mad.

It was nice that his mother's sister's nest had taken him in when he had fled his previous home. His aunt's nest was in house just down the hill from where his family used to live. It had been a very scary journey. After all no doxy liked being outside in the open for too long, but he had made it in the end. None of his extended family had been too happy to see him, but they let him stay here so Harry was grateful to them. Glancing around to make sure no one else was up yet Harry launched himself off the ceiling beam and down into the room, his little wings buzzing softly. Most doxy nests all worked together to gather food to eat, but his aunt and uncle and his 32 cousins all saw him as an unwanted guest not family. So each morning before the hordes of Dursly doxy's descended to look for food Harry set out.

Flying into the kitchen he frowned, there were more cupboards locked with magic, landing gently on a counter he looked around. Not much left out either hell even the garbage was spelled against pests! He knew this because he was one of the lucky doxy's that inherited a sixth sense of course.

Harry sighed and sat down to contemplate the situation. He would have to leave soon, they all would. While was lucky his mum and dad had taught him and his siblings what foods were edible outside, in case of emergencies, the Dursly had no idea and no desire to learn from him.

In a way the problem with the humans was their own fault, when he had first arrived here he had been shocked at how much of the humans food the Dursly's took, it was enough to feed several nests! So it was no wonder the humans were going to such lengths to guard their food.

Harry shook his head and took flight again pushing off with his back set of legs, tomorrow he'll see about things tomorrow, as of today he had food to find. He had been unlucky the last few days, his stomach let out a loud growl that just proved the point. He would have hunted around the kitchen a little but the Dursly's didn't like him in there and if he was caught, Harry shuddered and sped out of the room into the living room.

With no grace what so ever he crash landed onto the back of a high chair, he let out a giggle as he bounced on the overstuffed furniture for a while. Harry didn't care how starving he was he had no desire to eat human food anyway, humans were monsters! Getting himself under control, he had to use all 4 legs and 4 arms to stop the bouncing, he surveyed the room. Mmmm There! In the corner a fly had gotten caught in an old cob web! Grinning Harry crouched down and pushed himself into flight as fast as he could, mere seconds later he landed all four feet firmly planted on the ceiling, reaching out quickly he used one set of arms to grab the fly and with years of practice tore its head off in one move. Yay! It was a nice big plump fly. Harry grinned and happily started munching on his morning meal, his two rows of sharp teeth making quick work of the fly.

Licking his fingers clean Harry jumped from the ceiling and lazily made his way over to the curtains. He would tangle himself up in them and have a nice nap; the humans never closed these curtains so he would be safe.

* * *

A Few hours later, but in what had only seemed like a few minutes. Harry was rudely awaked with a kick to his arm.

"Wake up short stuff!" Cried Dudley, the oldest of the Dursly doxy's children. He was panting and clinging to the curtain marterial as if life depended on it.

Harry winced and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, glaring over at his cousin he couldn't help but snort. Dudley had clearly used what little energy he had to find him, he shook his head disgusted at how his vey over weight cousin was shaking and panting. No doxy should be so out of energy after what was probably only a short flight up. Most of the Dursly doxies, bar his aunt, tended to walk everywhere, a very dangerous habit. Hence why he only had 32 cousins at the moment were at the beginning of his stay he had 255. They were all just lucky the humans couldn't be bothered hunting the rest down.

"What Dudley?" Replied Harry crossing both sets of arms and giving his cousin a cold stare. He had tried to be friends with him in the beginning but shortly after he had arrived Dudley had tied him up in string and hauled him into the humans bedroom! He had been lucky he was able to wriggle under their bed moments before they woke. It had taken him another 3 days to get out of the knots. He had tried to tell his aunt and uncle what had happened but they didn't believe him. Since then he stayed as far away from his first cousin as he could.

"Mum wants to talk to you." Scowled Dudley who slowly started climbing down the curtain; intent on ignoring Harry now he had delivered his message.

Harry frowned and wasted no time in climbing around the curtain, peering out carefully and listening with his keen hearing; he paused for a moment. His pointy left ear twitched, then his right.

No sounds of humans. Looks like they had gone for the day.

Harry glanced down at Dudley who had made it to the floor and was a heaving blob so sweaty.. ickyness. Exercise really didn't agree with the eldest Dursly doxy. Shaking his head in amusement Harry took flight wondering what it was his aunt wanted him for. She normally tried to talk to him as little as she had to. And never had she actually asked to see him.

~"~"~"~"~""~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

That night found Harry with his arms around his legs curled into a ball in the little worn out grove he called a bed. Located in the highest ceiling beam in the attic.

His aunt was kicking him out; apparently they had talked it over and decided that the human food shortage was his fault. Harry had no clue how anyone could make that bizarre link but there you have it.

He knew he was going to have to leave soon, but his aunt had given him a deadline tomorrow night, he had to be gone or he would be dinner. Harry shuddered and peered into the dark, he could see perfectly.

This decision gave him no time to plan no time to figure out where to go. He bit his lower lip at the thought of being alone, something which was a high probability. He might not like being with the Dursly doxies but he liked being alone even less. And he was too young to start a nest of his own at the moment, which meant finding a new family or being alone.

Harry rolled over and used his wings the best he could to cover him and slipped into a restless nightmare filled sleep.

Tomorrow his world changed again. Would he even survive?

* * *

A/N: Please review and feed the beast that is my self worth LOL


End file.
